Staphylococcus is one of the most common causes of hospital-acquired and community-acquired infections worldwide, and reports of its growing levels of resistance to last-resort antibiotics, such as vancomycin, threaten a serious international public health problem. Staphylococcus aureus causes diseases ranging from minor skin infections to life-threatening deep infections such as pneumonia, endocarditis, meningitis, post-operative wound infections, septicemia, and toxic shock syndrome. Staphylococcus causes such fatal diseases due to the expression of toxins and other virulence factors that have been shown to affect the outcome of the infective process. The expression of virulence factors is highly regulated and involves cell-cell communication, otherwise known as quorum sensing. Therefore, alternative methods for the prevention and treatment of bacterial infections in general and antibiotic resistant S. aureus infections in particular are needed.